Dear Stress Relief Treatment Book
by lovesaver
Summary: "Tsuna was glad that his friends didn't think much about his hobby of being an otaku. Well Mukuro joined him in the otaku business about a year ago but he stopped writing fanfiction by then." AU OOC-ness


Lovesaver: So I think it's been a whole year since I posted anything so here is a rant hidden in Fanfiction form! Tsuna is 19 years old boy who is home from college break. So enjoy and don't forget R&R! Warning AU OOC-ness

Dear Stress Relief Treatment Book,

I woke up discontent and upset this morning for no real reason. It was one of those days that I just felt super sensitive emotional and restless. So I do what I always do go over to Mukuro's for peace of mind. We ate breakfast which was great by the way! THANK YOU MUKURO! I did a soft rant to him about my grades and small things that were dumb but easily got to me. Then Gokudera came over and added a little bit of spice to the mix! Then lunch with Hibari-san made my...what would you call it...it's stronger than a headache just different but either way it went away for a bit! Sadly it came back ten times worse when I decide to hang out with Yamamoto. Who I was originally was had plans with but he got a flat tire on his car so I thought the day's plans were ruined! So I thought we would move it to a later date. Now Yamamoto and Hibari-san have had recent (I'll explain later maybe) history with each other and I personally don't like mentioning one another's names in each other's presence. While I was with Yamamoto I thought of the disappoint in Hibari's voice but that didn't hurt as much as my own voice in my head berating me for enjoy the ice cream Yamamoto had brought me. I don't know why I cause problems in my head and kill myself with thinking about if I am being a bad friend. Sometimes I wonder about that word. They use to be really close but that seems so long ago and it will never be that way again. I don't want to choose between the both of them but the fact that makes this so hard is that they're not forcing us to choose. **UGH THAT'S WHERE IT'S SO COMPLICATED FOR ME**! Altogether it is better that way seriously. Both of them have never said anything bad (out of the ordinary) about each other but it you can just feel the tension between them. The saddest part in this twisted day I felt more upset going to bed then waking up this morning. **THIS SUCKS BIG TIME**!

Logging out

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tsuna looked at the entry he just wrote about his friends. He was going to post it on his blog but then he realizes that all the mentioned people were following his blog. There was no shit talking or back stabbing but he just couldn't submit it so everyone could see how stress he was over something so small. Really Tsuna cried a little bit in his truck before meeting Yamamoto. Seeing the differences between last year and now and how his friends were torn killed him on the inside. He needed someone to see this entry just in hope that someone could relate to him and maybe get some advice. Tsuna already knew what he had to do about Yamamoto and Hibari-san. He would stand by their side and be there if they ever need help. Even if they had a distaste for each other.

"I know what I should do!" He perked up.

Tsuna was glad that his friends didn't think much about his hobby of being an otaku. Well Mukuro joined him in the otaku business about a year ago but he stopped writing fanfiction by then. He used to write fanfictions about his life and rant while using characters from different animes. It's been awhile but really needed this outlet. So he decided to just swap names out with this anime called "Reality". Hibari-san will be …Rilly…Mukuro can be Maggie!

"Ahahaha a girl Mukuro!" Tsuna snorted.

Gokudera's name will be Tony while Yamamoto gets a simple American name…..hmmmm…Eric is a common name in America right? Last but not least Tsuna's name will be Roger? Cody? Matt? Since he sounded kind of emotional in the "story" He'll join Mukuro in being gender bent. So his name shall be….drumroll please….Iesha! Yes everything was now safe and sound under his pile of anime outlet of fanfiction.

The End?

Lovesaver: Well I hoped you guys enjoy this little fic! Be looking out for an famous EnzanxNetto fanfic soon! I can feel it coming! By the way this is how my day actually went…it was a crappy good day.


End file.
